Socks
by daysandweeks
Summary: So this is how I became the last of my mates to get kissed but the first to have sex. No, I don't understand either. RonLav with RonHermione in the background.


**Written for OCDdegrassi's Embarrassing Hook Ups challenge over at HPFC. This is a Ron/Lavender scene, but it definitely favors Ron/Hermione. ;)**

Socks

So this is how I became the last of my mates to get kissed but the first to have sex. No, I don't understand either.

It all started on a Tuesday afternoon right after classes. The sex part, I mean. We were bored, Lavender and I. Well, I was. She wasn't. We'd been snogging in the common room for nearly half an hour, and I hadn't minded it just because I knew Hermione saw and I knew she was mad by the way she kept sighing and slamming her books shut.

"Lavender," I said, pulling away from her. She kept her arms entangled around my neck and stared at me from my lap, batting her eyelashes like they were a paper fan and I was some overheated Victorian lady. "Lavender, I'm really tired of the snogging." Merlin, even if I _was_ annoying Hermione, I could only stand so much of Lavender's tongue wrestling, lip bruising madness.

She bit her lip demurely, then slid off my lap in a rather awkward matter. Now, if there was one thing constant about our relationship, it's that _I_ was the awkward one – never, never Lavender. "Won-Won," she said, and I inwardly cringed, "are you saying that… that…" She trailed off, wanting me to pull the information out of her like I always did, only today I didn't feel so keen. Hermione was bright red, presumably due to Lavender's use of her utterly stupid nickname for me, and I sort of felt bad. When Lavender noticed that I wasn't going to give in, she tucked a strand of dirty blonde hair behind her ear and said, "Are you saying that you want to take things to the next level?"

Now, that's not what I was interested in. At all. Well, okay. I was a little. I mean, Lavender's pretty, and I'm a bloke, and Hermione was probably shagging Quidditch stars, or at least I thought that, so of course I wanted to lose my virginity. But I hadn't meant that when I'd asked Lavender to stop snogging me.

"Well, yeah," I said, because I'm a bloke, alright?

Lavender stood up and I expected her to run away, but next thing I knew she was squealing. Hermione, normally able to keep her head buried in her book, could not help from looking up and glaring at us as Lavender gripped by hand and pulled me up from my spot on the love seat. "I've been hoping you'd bring it up! I'm too shy to!" And with that, she literally drug me to the sixth year boys' dormitory and onto my bed before casting a silencing charm around it and drawing the curtains.

What can I say? Lavender said she was shy, but she was _always_ the aggressive one.

"Off with your shirt, then," she said in what I think was supposed to be a husky voice, and I complied, managing to take it off as she straddled me. I'd never taken my shirt off in front of her before. She admired my chest and rubbed at my abs with a cheeky grin before peeling off her own shirt.

And Merlin, if anything, Lavender had some nice tits. Not big or small, just some really nice tits.

I moved to take off her bra, but she didn't let me. She was nervous, her fingers shaking as she continued to graze my skin with her nails in what she definitely imagined to be a seductive manner. "Ron, I've wanted this for so long," she said, grinding up against my package. I wasn't hard yet. I was too distracted by her squealing earlier and the thought of Hermione probably crying right about now…

Alright, I was hard about two seconds after that, but like I said. I'm a bloke. There was a girl on top of me rubbing up against my crotch, her skirt lifted up so I could see her creamy white thighs and…

She shakily reached for the fly of my pants, and I helped her with it after a few frustratingly slow seconds. Next she reached for my boxers and she took them off slowly, obviously scared but intrigued by what was underneath them. When she saw it – well, my cock – she just stared at it for a moment before asking, "What am I supposed to do?"

I bit my lip. Did you just have sex then? Did you just get it over with? "Um, you touch it," I said. "And, you know, put it in your mouth."

"Ron!" she hissed, taken aback and flopping off of me. "I'm not doing that!"

"Okay, okay!" I said, reaching for her and touching her arm gently. "It's okay, you don't have to." I was nervous she'd run off and I'd never get to shag anyone ever. "You really don't have to. It's just a suggestion."

"And what are you going to do to me?" she huffed, crossing her arms. "I just touch you? Is that it?"

It hadn't occurred to me that I might touch Lavender, but I retaliated with, "Well, you wouldn't let me take your bra off."

She conceded and, with a roll of her eyes, took of the white cotton undergarment. I stared at her breasts, at her cold, hard nipples, and I reached for them, squeezing them like I thought I was supposed to and, well, wanted to.

"Ouch! That hurts!" she exclaimed, but before she could push me away I swung so that I was on top of her and ran my mouth along her breasts, kissing them tenderly, sucking on her nipples… It felt good for me, and it had to have for her by the way she started moaning and running her hands through my hair.

I was in charge now, and I liked it. I pulled off her skirt in what I hoped was a romantic manner, and was about to go for her underwear when Lavender dragged by face back to hers to continue to snog me. Ugh, too much tongue. She was entirely too enthusiastic for my liking. I pulled away and hurriedly reach to slide off her underwear and then…

Well, I wanted her to go down on me. Why not set an example? Except, I had no idea what I was doing.

I started by kissing her thighs. I moved closer to, well, _there_, when she started to freak out. "_What_ are you doing?"

"Um, I was going to go down on you," I said, sitting up, aware that I was bright red.

"No, no," she said, waving her arms around dramatically. "No, I don't… Just… How about we…" She motioned in a way that made me think she wanted to have sex and get it over with, but then she glanced down at my cock. "But it's so big!"

It wasn't said in a manner to turn me on more. She was obviously a little scared. But still, it was an ego boost. "Well, it'll fit, you know," I said. "It's made too. Unless you're scared, of course. I understand."

"Am I wet enough?" I arched a brow at her. "You know, properly?"

"I dunno," I said. "How wet are you supposed to be?"

"Merlin, Ron!" she shrieked. "You haven't even touched me down there! How am I supposed to be, you know…_in the mood_."

So this was what foreplay was all about. Lavender had neglected to remember that she hadn't touched _me_, either, but I kissed her and did her bidding, nervously sticking a finger inside her and then another and sort of waving it around, hoping that she'd start moaning or something. "That feels pretty awful," she said against my lips.

"Well, you give it a go, then," I said, and I reached for her hand and, a bit aggravated, wrapped it around my cock.

She obviously didn't know what she was doing either, and just moved her hand up and down a bit, her grip too light. I thought of Hermione, her nose in a book in the common room. Hermione at the Yule Ball, Hermione talking about Slughorn's party…

Oh God, alright, her touch wasn't so bad…

"I've got to be inside you," I spat out, mostly because I didn't want to finish before anything had begun. Lavender took that as something romantic and spread her legs and I groped for my wand and said the protection charm and then I pushed.

It didn't go in.

"Ron, Ron, I think you're… I think you're… OH MY GOD RON THAT MIGHT NOT BE THE RIGHT HOLE… Okay it is. It's in. It's in, right?"

I _felt_ like it was in, but glanced down just in case. "Yeah, it's in."

So what did we do now?

I pushed, is what I did, and sort of rocked, and sort of felt like it felt amazing and also sort of felt like I was doing nothing right at all. Lavender just laid there, staring up at me, occasionally moaning in what I assume she thought was a sexy way, and it somehow was over in just a few minutes and I thought of the completely wrong person when I came and her name was out of my mouth before I knew it in a mere mumble, "Hermione…"

"What was that?" Lavender asked, and my heart raced as I quickly rolled off of her, searching my mind for the right thing to say.

I'd finally done it, I realized. I'd finally lost my virginity. "I said finally," I mumbled, realizing how close it was to the right person's name.

"Hmm, finally's right. That was awful. Let's never do it again." And she rolled over and dozed off for a bit while I glanced down at my feet and thought with dismay, _Oh, Christ, I've still got my socks on._


End file.
